The Day My Life Changed FOREVER!
by Night-Shadow Child
Summary: OMG! Natsu and Lucy .. Possibly marriage? and when what will happen when the kids appear from the future Couples: NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, Gruvia, Romendy, and Happy x Carla I update every day so keep reading and ill keep writing! I Love writing this story and the more reviews I get the less cliff hangers there will be. (On temporary Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fairy Tale ... But if I did this would have happened a LONG time ago... This is my first fanfic so please don't be too judgmental but please Rate Review and Favorite my story Melodynii says goodbye.

Lucy's POV

I walked into the guild as everyone from tenroujima filed into the broken down guild and that's when everyone reveled that we disappeared for seven years.

Flashback

"Hey what's going on where is everyone" as I through the question in the air I saw Natsu out of the corner of my eye and started running.

Natsu was struggling to his feet but he eventually got out of the people crowding him and picked me up with his goofy grin on his face and kissed me.

all of the people who were looking at us looked like bad impressions of our friends from home then they screamed my name and ran towards me. Natsu didn't let them get within four feet without throwing them at least four feet in the air and knocking them out.

As I started to cry Natsu grabbed me and gave me a bear hug "I don't understand what's going on.."

"I don't know either but we will certainly find out!" Natsu shouted as we ran away from the psychotic people who came out of nowhere. As we ran into the forest we ran into Erza. this didn't go over very well because we fell on her and before she could see who we were we ran back the other direction into a cave.

Natsu pulled me into a cave we found near the edge of the island. The silence was interruptedby a *shigh* " I'm really glad we made it out of there before I became Erza's personal punching bag" Natsu said as he was wiping sweat from his face.

I laughed hysterically at his comment then he pulled me in closely and kissed me gently like we had done it for years and we would do it everyday for the rest of their life. After a few minutes of silently gazing into each other's eyes he broke the peaceful silence once more blushing " Hey Luce, I got a question"

My silly look was replaced by a serious one " You know you can ask me anything"

"I know but I'm gonna feel really silly asking you it" Natsu was rubbing his neck in a way that made me nervous.

"What is it baby" I began my look became more worried

"Ok so you know how we started dating after you left to go see your dad?"

"Yah I loved that day it is by far my favorite day with meeting you in hargenon a close second" I said as my voice got more suspicious

"Well..." Natsu blushed as he got on one knee " How about making new memories" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring shaped like a snowflake " Lucy Heartfilia will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

As he said the last word of his question I ran into his arms yelling no screaming yes. After I said yes i put my hand out as he put the ring on my finger. After he put the ring on my finger a rush of worry came across my face.

"What are we gonna tell the guild they don't even know we are dating!"

"Well I was thinking after everything settled down we will tell Erza and your friend the ice stripper..-"

I interrupted him " Hey you said you would be nice"

"Fine" he scoffed then continued " We will tell Erza and Grey then Levy and Happy then make an announcement to the guild that we are engaged"

I blushed at the thought "For so long we have kept this secret just between the two of us what do you think they will all say?"

" I don't know but I can't wait to see the look -" I cut him off in the middle of his sentence and kissed him one last time before the girl that called herself bisca came into hearing distance.

"Natsu" "Lucy" "Where are You" the woman yelled

"Oh there you are" Erza said as she came into the cave "common the master wants all of us to come quickly so he can explain everything that has happened"

Flashback ending

After we went to the meeting Master Makarov explained that we disappeared for seven years then we came back and that was that.

It was about a week later when we officially moved Natsu into my apartment. Happy was spending most of his time with Wendy and Carla so he didn't notice. Natsu and i started hanging out 'just the two of us' a lot more around the guid. Most of the time we spent alone we were planning the wedding...but we had to be careful because no one knew but that was about to come to an end. " Hey Honey, I think we should tell Erza and Grey now because i am tired of having to sneak around to plan the wedding"

"Natsu... I agree but i think we should tell the people that are part of the wedding party first"

"Lets see..." Natsu put his thinking face on " that is Ezra, Levi, Wendy, Asuka (the flower girl) Jellal, Grey , and Gajeel. right?"

"Yes and dont be so sarcastic about it ok?"

" Sorry Luce" he pouted with his puppy dog eyes

"Oh no thats not gonna work this time"

"Common honey"

" Oh you Know i can't stay mad at you" I said blushing " Ok I am going home to get the ring now you gather all the people and bring them to the apartment ok?"

"Oh Luce can't we do it together?"

"Grrr you know i can't say no ok we will do everything together"

" I will go get Levi and you go get Asuka ok?"

"Ok then we will get everyone else together"

"Yes now go do what i told you to do"

"O..o..ok" Natsu managed to stutter as he walked up to Alzack and Bisca

I managed to stumble over to Levy-chan

"Hey Levy-chann"

"Luc-chann!" Levy screamed as i came over to her "Why don't you hang out with anyone but Natsu now-a-days"

" That is something I really want to tell you and a few other people so I am gonna get them and then will you all follow me out of the guild?'

levy jumped up and down excited "I can't speak for the other's but i will definately be there!"

"Ok see you soon Levy-chann"

**Natsu's POV**

Lucy and I have been hanging around the guild more often and then i told her today was the day and she agreed sending me to go get the runt of the wedding party Alzac and Bisca's daughter oh boy...

" Hey Bisca. Where is Alzac today?"

"He went on a mission with Elfman. Why?"

"Oh no reason... Can i borrow your daughter for a few minutes Lucy and I want to talk to her"

"Oh is that right Flame-Boy... Well anything you say to my daughter has to be with the company of me"

"Ok whatever just follow me and Lucy when we leave ok?

" Of course i really want to know what is up with you two."

"Ok see you in a few i still have to get the others. Bye"

**Erza's POV**

I just saw Natsu and lucy separate witch threw me , Grey , Gajeel , Wendy , and Jellal into a shock

"I didn't know they could do that anymore" Grey retorted

" Grey if they wanted us to know why they have been at that table talking for weeks on end they would tell us" I muttered under my breath as Natsu and Lucy came together whispered something then turned to us

"Is it just me or are they staring at us" Wendy whisper shouted as Happy and Charelia walked up"

" Aye they are staring at us" happy said as they walked up to the table

" Who are staring at you" Natsu and Lucy said together

"You guys of course" i said as they both turned red

"It is good all of you are here especially you Gajeel!" Lucy smiled

"Why especially me what did I do blondie?'

'Oh nothing it is just always harder to find you thats all"

"Hey can you continue what you were gonna say" I shouted catching the attention of Levi and Bisca

"Will you just follow us?"Natsu muttered

"Since when have you to been an us?" Grey said which he immediately regretted thanks to Lucy and Erza's Death glare

Lucy and Natsu left and I , Levy , Bisca , Asuka , Gajeel, Happy , Chareia, Wendy. Grey, and Jellal followed in curiosity. We followed them to Lucy's apartment as Natsu signaled for us to stop as they ran upstairs.

**Lucy's POV**

It was finally time she was going upstairs to get the ring as Natsu followed me closely behind. I pulled out the little red velvet ring box from my top drawer and opened it when i hear Natsu say" Nu uh uh. I get to be the one to put that on your finger"

i blushed as i ran to Natsu" Ok can you just do it so we can get going"

"Awww make them wait"Natsu moaned as he laid on our bed

i looked at him with the most innocent look i could muster "Honey this is more for us then it is for them"

Natsu rolled his eyes as Happy knocked on the closed window "Well we need to go now before he comes in and sees all of my stuff here!"

We quickly ran down the stairs and out to our now alert friends. Natsu put on his most mischievous smile he could muster all I could do was laugh

" We fooled you all especially you Erza and Grey" Natsu said while I hinted everyone to come into a circle

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Grey shouted

"Before we tell you, You all have to agree to our terms ok?" Natsu said with a very stern look on his face that sent a shiver down even Erza's spine.

"Ok!" they all shouted in unison with annoyance in their voice

I made a very slow movement and took my hand from behind my back (which has been there since we got outside) all the girls squealed shocking the guys in the group and making Grey and Gajeel pass out.

"OMG is that what I think it is" Erza asked squealing as he gripped Jellal's hand tightly

"Yep" was all i was able to say before I started squealing to.

"And you're the one Natsu?" Levy-chann asked seriously

He had a very accomplished look on his face as he said " Yes that is correct are you surprised?"

"Surprised? We didn't even know you were a couple" shouted Bisca. All of Biscay shouting woke up the sleeping Grey and Gajeel. Everyone got very quiet suddenly.

*sigh*" I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier but at least we didn't tell all of you we were getting married with the rest of the guild" I scolded them

" Ahhhhhhhh What did we miss is this a nightmare" Grey and Gajeel screamed in unison

"Oh you two finally woke up" Natsu smirked

Erza got up and went into my house for a few minutes at first I thought that she went to barff then she came out with a bottle of champagne and glasses " To the new Bride and Groom I hope you will be happy always whom is with me?"

"I" all of us said in unison as we toasted to our new engagement.


	2. Chapter 2

_****Ok I'm sorry this chapter is so long but I tried to fix all the grammatical and spelling mistakes so tell me in the comments below Please! On another note for those who told me that I should continue I will but I don't know how far I'm goanna go soo. Anyway Rate. Review . And Favorite but other than that Melodynii says goodbye ****_

**Grey's POV**

"I don't understand what's going on ok I get that Flam-brain and Lucy are getting married trust me when I say that but..."

"But what Grey? there isn't much question about that." Wendy said with concern all over her face.

"I just want to know when you two started dating and what did you mean by you had me and Erza fooled Natsu?"

Natsu gave a look to me then sighed " Well both of those questions are connected. We-"

Natsu was interrupted by Lucy who was squealing with the girls. "We started dating after Gajeel Kidnapped me…."

Gajeel rubbed his head " Yeah sorry 'bout that "

"Don't be" Lucy said with a smile.

Flashback

**Natsu and Lucy's POV (together Lucy's words **_**Italicized**_**)**

"_You gotta sing better then that girly….. Too bad your hearts just not in it" Gajeel said sending shivers down my spine but it didn't affect me too much._

"_Gajeel hasn't she had enough… Besides the master said he doesn't want her getting hurt or nothing" a mysterious man said catching Gajeel's attention_

"_But what else am I supposed to do? I can't believe he's doing this he leaves me to watch over Blondie here while he gets to have all the fun anyway I'm just playing with my new toy" Gajeel said walking over to me with a serious face on._

"_Yeah but If the master catches you doing this we're all goanna be in trouble" the man said as he was being knocked out by Gajeel. _

"_SHUT UP I know master thinks she's important but to me she is just another piece of Fairy scum to me ...Humm ..Even though she's a girl she is a wizard she should have known what she was getting into when she joined the guild." Gajeel said a little irritated_

"_You're taking this way too far man … Let it go." another voice chimed in _

_This time a woman talked "Master's goanna lose it …. Isn't he?"_

"_Well I'll tell him it was all your idea" Gajeel chimed in _

"_Please don't do that" they both said quickly _

" _Awww I kind of feel sorry for her … Her fellow guild mates didn't even want her back until they heard that her old man was loaded "Gajeel said sorrowful_

_*Chuckles* "Jesse you're dumb… I can barely even believe it… Its just sad I actually feel sorry for you…" I said with determination_

"_Oh" Gajeel said shocked_

"_What… Did she really just say that?" the man spoke once again_

"_This chick is talking smack to Gajeel" the small petite girl spoke once more_

" _Phantom Lord huh? Lord of the Spirits ? Oh Please you don't scare me at all" I spoke with a determined look across my face_

" _Oh really? You're goanna wish you never said that. It takes some nerve to run your mouth at a situation like this Princess… I gotta admit you got some guts... MAKE SOME NOISE but not this trash talk act you're putting on I wanna screams and if I don't start getting what I want you're goanna be sorry" Gajeel said standing over me _

"_Then why don't you just do it? Finish Me! Then you're goanna be sorry! Just you wait." I said with a grin on my face_

"_Oh yeah? Who's goanna make me? I'm curious"_

"_Fairy Tail! They'd never let you get away with this! They'd take revenge! They'll never stop! And if I was you I'd be watching my back from now on because the world's scariest guild will be after you as long as you live! I said with venom in my voice._

"_So they're goanna come after me? SOUNDS LIKE FUN!"_

"_Gajeel! Stop It!" said the master's minions_

_Then Natsu appeared to my surprise_

"So I was right I knew I smelled him here!"Gajeel mumbled

"_It's Natsu" It didn't matter that i was battered and bruised I just was happy he was here to save me._

"Gajeel" I roared

Flashback ends

"I'm sorry for interrupting but what does this have to do with the story of how you two started dating?" Erza questioned

"Yah I agree with the red-head!" Gajeel motioned

"You just don't want me to tell everyone how I beat you "I said with confidence.

"_Umm Honey I think they might be right" I said admiringly_

I couldn't believe it she was taking their side and I couldn't believe what came out of my own mouth next " Well ok if you say so. Where should we start then?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON"T OWN FAIRY TAIL **although I wish I did **I ALSO DON"T OWN THE SONG LYRICS IN THIS CHAPTER ALL THE CREDITS GO TO John Legend for his song "All Of Me" That's all for today Melodynii says goodbye.**

**Erza POV**

"Long story short we started dating after I went home to see my father concerning the Phantom Lord incident" Lucy said irritated

"When are you going to tell the guild" I asked like a giddy school girl

"You know how the Master asked everybody to not go on missions till he makes an announcement" Natsu said with his usual maniacal smile

"Yah what about it Flame-Brain" Grey stood up challenging Natsu

"You wanna go Ice- Prick"

"Matchstick"

"Ice-Princess"

"Natsu!"Lucy shouted

"B-b-but"

"I don't want to hear it"Lucy said turning her head away from Natsu

"Oh so you wanna be that way?" Natsu said with sarcasm

"No. No. no." Lucy said as she was trying to stand up " I know what you're thinking and just turn around and sit…"

"Will you guys just stop and tell us what's going on before…"I said only to be interrupted by the cathedral bells started to ring

"We better start heading back now the only person we were waiting to get back was Gildarts and the bells are ringing now."Natsu said as he stopped chasing Lucy

Back at the Guildhall

"Ok I know you are all curious why I haven't been allowing you to go on new missions and truthfully I am just as confused as the rest of you."the master said to the guild

"Ok old man then why did you gather all of us here today?"Laxus said with annoyance

"Laxus I'm sure the master has a perfectly good reason why we're all here today"Mirajane said while giving Laxus a death glare

"I don't but I was asked if I could gather the guild together so Lucy could make an announcement"The master said as the curtain behind him rose with Lucy on the stage

Lucy was a vision she had on a strapless silver dress on that went down to her thighs then split on the left all the way to her matching silver heels . She had on hanging diamond earrings in the form of snowflakes to match her engagement ring. She took a deep breath as she began her speech.

"I know all of you are curious why I am making a guild wide announcement but before I tell you I want you to hear a song that touched my heart . So without further adú I present Natsu to sing the song he wrote for me ."

Natsu walked on stage bright red and took only the mic to the back of the stage but after a few breaths Lucy sat down at the piano and started the accompaniment.

_[Verse 1:]_

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

Natsy drifted out of the shadows and was leaning on the piano Lucy's playing

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

_[Chorus:]_

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

Natsu starts playing the piano with Lucy

_[Verse 2:]_

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

Natsu takes Lucy from behind the piano and puts her in the as he sings the song acapella

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

_[Chorus:]_

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

Natsu walks back to the piano and starts playing it again

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

_[Bridge:]_

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

_[Chorus:]_

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

As Natsu finished his song Lucy ran to him and kissed him as he picked her up and spun her around. All the jaws in the guild dropped even the few people Natsu and Lucy told they were engaged.

After a few moments the whole guild broke out cheering

"Who would of thought you would be cheering for Natsu" I taunted Grey

"He wrote a beautiful song what do you expect? Me to be completely cold towards him?"Grey snapped at me

Lucy asked for another mic as Mirajane was paralyzed so I went to the equipment and brought her one "Thanks Erza" Lucy whisper-shouted

"No problem" I said "Oh I forgot if I said this already but congratulations"

"Thanks but we still have to tell everyone else"Lucy said as she turned to everyone "Ok….Ok… Well do you wanna keep cheering for Natsu or hear the announcement" as Lucy said this the whole guild went so silent you could hear a pin drop

"Well I guess you were all paying attention" Natsu said as he turned crimson red

"Can the people that know what we are about to say join me and Natsu on stage" Lucy said as everyone started to look around the guild wondering who knew at first no one got up then *cough cough* slowly Grey,and I got up followed by a jumping Levi, Wendy, Asuka, Bisca, Jellal,and Gajeel.

"Thank you all for joining us" Natsu said as the red started to leave his face

the place went dead silent until Cana and Gildarts took a big gulp of beer

"We're engaged"


	4. Author's Note

**Author's note sorry **

**Thank you for all your support I know that I haven't uploaded in over two weeks and I am soo sorry My computer crashed and I just got it back today so thank you for waiting patiently well Melodynii says goodbye (I will also be posting a new chapter)**


	5. Chapter 4

Normal POV

The guild had no time to react as the whole world seemed to turn purple. After a few minutes a white light cast over an expecting Natsu and a smiling Lucy.

Makarov's POV

All I think is 'SHITTTT! How long have this been going on and what will she think? Well today will be the last day I live Ugh maybe I'm just overreacting.'

A few minutes passed by in uncomfortable silence then the world glowed an eerie purple.

"Aww Fucking shit!" I heard my grandson yell from his perch

"What is it Laxus?" Mirajane said with worry in her voice

"Don't worry about it Mira" I said trying to calm the situation

"No! I am not going to fucking deal with this shit!" Laxus freaked out

"Will all of you shut your trap the ceremony will begin in an hour and a half" Lucy roared

"You seem to know what's going on!"

"Yah so what. All the Dragon Slayer know what's going on they just don't want to admit it to themselves."Lucy started out strong then slowly got quieter.

"Well I don't!...Wait….Oh god nooooooooo!"Gajeel screamed

"Yes and you have to deal with it" Lucy said

and thats when Sting and Rogue crashed through the door.

(Dragon Realm (all dragon's are in human for at time of the event))

? POV

"I call this meeting to order"I said then all the dragons shut up and listened for once "When I open this envelope the father of the groom and I will only have an hour and a half to get to the human realm before the coronation ceremony and if I miss that their head will roll UNDERSTOOD!"I shouted

"Understood" all the other dragons with kids in the human realm agreed

"Umm… Never mind I don't want to read it…..Spectra you do it you're the one who brought the news anyway."

"Your majesty I could never take the honor away from you ."

"Spectra what did I tell you about calling me that?"

"I'm sorry Lady Layla"

"Well as punishment you have to read this out loud"

"You know sometimes I really hate you"

"Will you two just shut up and read the damned thing!" Igneel shouted

"We are wasting precious time"Grandini agreed

"Fine I give up!" Spectra shouted

For the intense build up spectra announced slowly "The lucky child of the dragon that gets to become king is…"

"I can't take this any longer" I said snatching the card out of Spectra's hands

"Natsu Dragneel" I said quickly to get it out in the air wait a second I looked back at the card "Dragneel? Are you fucking kidding me out of all of the children she choose a Dragneel?"

"Umm If you don't leave now you're gonna miss the ceremony." said a shy and timid Feoria

"Ahh nevermind I'll deal with this later lets go Igneel!"

"HELP ME!" Igneel screamed as I pulled him through the portal at the last second.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey Mina I'm sorry for not updating in a while I'm losing inspiration as of late because of finals. I take next week then I'm out for summer so I will be editing this story. Thank you for sticking with this story as always please Review and favorite! Melodynii says Goodbye. p.s sorry about short chapter**_

**No POV**

*BAM!*

The guild doors exploded and revealed a beautiful maiden arguing with a rough looking man.

"What the Hell! Were you planning on missing the fucking wedding huh?" the maiden shouted as the man cowered.

"Mom!" Lucy's eyes widened as she ran towards the two arguing figures

suddenly Lucy turned around and shouted at her fiancé "I would think you would be running faster than me seeing how that's Igneel."

**Natsu's POV**

"Igneel is a dragon not person Luce"

the man spoke up as he was getting kicked into the bar "Actually you're both right."

"Is this the boy my daughter?" the wicked lady asked Lucy

"Yes!" Lucy said and it left me frozen in the place I was standing there not sure if i should grab Lucy and run out of the guild to Porlyusica's cottage to get her brain checked or explore the idea of the man passed out under the bar being Igneel.

The lady snapped in front my face effectively taking me from my thoughts "Hello you must be Natsu. My name is Layla Heartfilia and I am the Queen of Dragons and that loser passed out over there is an the famous idiot Igneel Dragneel but you probably already know that since he is your father." as Layla introduced herself to me Lucy walked over to my old man and through him out of the guild effectively waking him from his slumber

"Hey who the hell just woke me up! Igneel shouted as I froze. Yep that was definitely his voice

"It was me and how dare you raise your voice at me?" Lucy shouted with venom in her voice

"Oh I'm sorry. Now back to business where is he?" Igneel asked with a hundred watt smile as Lucy pointed to me.

"He is over there but before you go and have your family reunion don't I get a hug" Luce said as tears filled her eyes " Baka do you know how much I missed you?" Luce said hugging Igneel Seeing this enraged me to the point I couldn't control myself and I ran as I shouted "Iron Dragon's Flaming Fist!"

**Igneel's POV**

"Baka Do you know how much I missed you" Lucy said as she pulled me into a hug after a few minutes we pulled apart as I heard Natsu running towards me to attack me "You did that purposely didn't you" I whispered only loud enough that Lucy could hear me as Natsu punched me  
I immediately ate his flames scaring all the bystanders

"Is that the best you got boy? If it is I don't think me and Layla should be here? I admit they taste better than last time I was here and I can tell you've gotten stronger but you a KING?! Don't make me laugh!" I said as I hugged my son

"It really is you!" my idiotic son said to me as he attacked me with a hug.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey minna sorry I haven't updated recently I have been packing well here is the new chapter I almost finished the next one and It will be up tomorrow sorry if there are spelling mistakes since I have packed my computer I had to do the new chapter on my cell phone but as always read and review remember the more reviews I have the less likely there will be a cliffhanger at the end of every chapter but no such luck yet well that's all to say today Melndynii says goodbye

Igneel's POV

"It really is you!" my idiotic son said to me as he attacked me with a hug.

I broke the hug and walked up to Lucy and said "I guess I make an impression on you if you picked my son. Here as a wedding present here are all your key's back."

"Shit Igneel do you feel that?" Layla asked

"Unfortuanaly yes but that means we have to leave"

"Ok."she said with an exsaperated sigh "Hey what are you gonna tell your brother?" Layla said turning her attention to Lucy.

"Nothing he will understand when the corrintion begins" Lucy said with a unamused look

"Will someone please tell me what is this corrination thingy and why is Lucy apart of it also who is Lucy's brother?" Natsu said fed up with the secretcey

"About the corrination you are about to become king of the dragon and human realms because you have identified your love with my daughter in front of you friends and family but that won't happen until my son gets here." Layla said with pep in her voice

"I need to get going before I di..." I said just to get interrupted by a blinding light

"What's going on now?" Natsu sighed

After the light died down in the middle were 5 children with an adult with a hood over their face

"I'm sorry Queen Lucyilia for the intrusion but we have a problem." The hooded man said


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey minna it's me again since I haven't updated since finales began I am updating six chapters today so today chapters 6-12 should be added along with an authors note after this chapter to give a list of the oc's listed in this chapter and six additional characters that won't be added until next chapter I will also be sending a message to my faithful readers today so look for that the chapters should all be up by midnight and even sooner if all of the chapters keep writing themselves (if your a writer you should know what I mean) I also need a few oc's for Gruvia ,Jerza and Gale/Gajevy kids but they won't be introduced until at least the 18th chapter the form will be at the bottom if you want to comply thank you for reading this as always review *ps I will only accept the oc's through personal message* thank you again Melndynii says goodbye**

Normal POV

After the light died down in the middle were 5 children with an adult with a hood over their face

"I'm sorry Queen Lucyilia for the intrusion but we have a problem." The hooded man said

Lucy walked up to the oldest child compleatly ignoring the hooded man "place of power in the kingdom full name and list of powers"

The boy looked nervious he had piercing onix eyes that mimicked Natsu's as he stood up straight and opened his mouth and said "I am the third in line to the throne crowned at the age of seven my full name is Igneel Leon Dragoneel and my powers are those of the fire dragon slayer and the ice dragon slayer and I am 19 years of age"

Lucy gave him a stern look and moved to the next oldest

Assuming the same set of questions were gonna be asked of her she quickly responded before Lucy could ask "Hello my place in the kingdom is the second crowned princess putting me fourth in line to the trone my full name is Yukui Iris Dragoneel and I have the power of the lightning dragon slayer and the powers of the iorn dragon slayer I am 16 years of age."

Lucy smiled and shifted her eyes to the next oldest her aperence was different from the other she had hazel eyes with red around her pupils and blonde hair while the two older children had pink hair she burst with exaitement and as soon as Lucy stoped in frount of her she jumped up at her attacking Lucy in a hug and said "Hey mom how have you been never mind I'll just answere the questions you asked for one I am the third crowned princess of the dragon kingdom putting me in fith place to gain the kingdom my full name is Dabria Erza Dragoneel my powers are the master of the realms and time magic and I am 14 years of age"

Lucy smirked and said "Hello my daughter I assume you are the reason you and your siblings along with Charoum are here am I correct?"

Dabria smiled and said "No fair mama your too good at desiphering stuff!"

Lucy smirked and moved to the last two children and said "I'm guessing you two are twins?"

The two looked at her with shock. After a few moments the little boy walked up to Lucy and said "you are correct I am Nabu Javin Dragoneel I am the third crowned prince if the dragon realm and seventh in line for the throne and I am the elemental dragon slayer and I come in at 8 years of age"

After the boy waled back to his place in line with his siblings the little girl walked up after and began to introduce herself " Hello my name is Raziel Sarea Dragoneel I am eight in line for the trone and I am the true heir of the power of the angel of darkness and I also possess the magic of the apocoliptic dragon slayer and I am also 8 years of age."

Lucy looked at the small girl for a few moments and then grabed her into a bear hug and began to speak "I'm sorry you also have to bear the magic of the shadows but I have a question this isn't all of my magic so you have to have more siblings am I correct?"

**Oc Form**

**Full Name:**

**Date of birth**

**Sex**

**All magic **

**Hair Color**

**Hair length**

**Eye Color**

**Piercings (only Gajevy/GaLe kids)**

**Tattoos **

**Scars**

**Story behind scars if any**

**Relationship status**

**Father**

**Mother**

**Pets/Exceeds**

**Appearance summary picture if possible**

**Thank you for all the oc's in advance. I will announce the winners before the sixteenth chapter.**


	9. Author's Note2

**Hey minna I feel like a failure I'm sorry that i can't update any more chapters tonight. Let me explain I was working on chapter 12 and right as I was about to save all the chapters from 7-12 my power went out and all of my work was erased. I managed to get almost all of the oc's info back but I Lost all the information on four of my Characters was lost and all of the chapters after seven. I made a vow to make sure that I will get all of the chapters complete (again) and post them by 10:00 Mt. time tomorrow. I feel really guilty that I left my last chapter on a cliffhanger. I will make sure that my next chapter is up soon it will be posted tonight or early in the morning. I can't say for sure when but within the next few hours the oc information will be posted Melondynii says sorry **


	10. All about the OC's

_**I will start with oldest and move down to youngest the first few will be introduced next chapter (If you don't read you won't be able to understand some of the fighting in later chapters)**_

**Full Name: **Nashi Tariel Dragneel

**Age:** **25**

**Date Of Birth: **July 7 X799

**Sex:** Female

**All Magic:** Queen of the realms (magic will explained later)

**Hair Color:** Black with pink and orange highlights with red tips

**Hair Length:** Below knees

**Eye Color: ** Chocolate Brown (same as Lucy)

**Tattoos: **Cherry blossom tree with her husband and her name below in located on right shoulder blade

**Scars: **N/A

**Story Behind Scar: **N/A

**Relationship Status: **Married

**Father: **Natsu Dragneel

**Mother:** Lucy Heartfilia

**Pet/Exceed:** pet chibi dragon named Starlet

**Appearance summary (clothing if you didn't understand)** wears skin tight red leather shirt with black leather jacket black leather mini skirt and DELIGHT-3000 thigh high platform boots

**Full Name:** Zaniel Jael Dragneel

**Age:****24**

**Date Of Birth:** September 21 X800

**Sex: **Male

**All Magic:** Ultra magic/Galaxy magic/Star Magic

**Hair Color: **Pink with stardust around the edges

**Hair Length:** Grey's style and length

**Eye Color: **Ice blue

**Tattoos: N/a**

**Scars: N/A**

**Story Behind Scar: N/a**

**Relationship Status:** Engaged

**Father: **Natsu Dragneel

**Mother:** Lucy Heartfilia

**Pet/Exceed: **pet nicoran named Plue (gift from Lucy)

**Appearance summary (clothing if you didn't understand)** White skinny jeans with star belt buckle button up navy blue over coat and white muffler he got from Natsu

**Full Name: **Igneel Leon Dragneel

**Age:****19**

**Date Of Birth: **January 1 X805

**Sex: **Male

**All Magic: **fire dragon slayer/ice dragon slayer

**Hair Color: **Salmon with navy blue tips

**Hair Length:** Natsu's style and length

**Eye Color: **Green

**Tattoos: N/A**

**Scars: **Tiger slash across left eye

**Story Behind Scar: **Lisanna got back from a mission and tried to try something with his father while Lucy was preparing the nursery for the twins.

**Relationship Status: **Has a girlfriend

**Father: **Natsu Dragneel

**Mother:** Lucy Heartfilia

**Pet/Exceed: ** exceed with one wing made of flames and one made of ice named Silver

**Appearance summary (clothing if you didn't understand)** Natsu's regular outfit without Muffler

**Full Name: **Yukui Iris Dragneel

**Age: ****16**

**Date Of Birth: **March 26 X808

**Sex: **Female

**All Magic:** Iron/ Lightning slayer magic

**Hair Color: ** Salmon with silver tips

**Hair Length:** Middle of her back

**Eye Color:** Silver with gold in the middle

**Tattoos: **Lightning bolt going down her ring finger

**Scars: N/A**

**Story Behind Scar: N/A**

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Father: **Natsu Dragneel

**Mother:** Lucy Heartfilia

**Pet/Exceed: **chibi ice dragon

**Appearance summary (clothing if you didn't understand) **White tube top with purple overcoat with last button purple mini skirt with white jeweled belt with purple thigh high boots

**Full Name: **Dabria Erza Dragneel

**Age: ****14**

**Date Of Birth: **September 5 X810

**Sex: **Female

**All Magic:** Master of Realms(will be explained in story eventually)/Time magic

**Hair Color: **Blonde with Rainbow tips

**Hair Length:** Mid Thigh

**Eye Color:**Sakura eyes (Rainbow eyes with no pupil)

**Tattoos: **Rainbow dragon scales that cover her hands

**Scars: N/A**

**Story Behind Scar: N/A**

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Father: **Natsu Dragneel

**Mother:** Lucy Heartfilia

**Pet/Exceed: Not old enough (later to be explained)**

**Appearance summary (clothing if you didn't understand)** Skyblue crop top with navyblue micro mini skirt with blue knee high converse

**Full Name: **Aeronwen Akemi Dragneel

**Age:****13**

**Date Of Birth:** July 17 X811

**Sex: **Female

**All Magic:** Light of the dragons magic/ Light of the angel magic (explained later)

**Hair Color: **White dusted with pink

**Hair Length:** Mid Back

**Eye Color:** Pink

**Tattoos: N/A**

**Scars: N/A**

**Story Behind Scar:N/A**

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Father: **Natsu Dragneel

**Mother:** Lucy Heartfilia

**Pet/Exceed:Not old enough (later to be explained)**

**Appearance summary (clothing if you didn't understand)** White strapless gown with blue underlayer

**Full Name: ** Nabu Javin Dragneel

**Age:****8**

**Date Of Birth: **February 28 X817

**Sex:**Male

**All Magic: **Elemental Dragon Slayer

**Hair Color: **Originally blond turned green due to magic

**Hair Length:** Natsu's Style and Length

**Eye Color:** Right ice blue Left purple

**Tattoos: N/A**

**Scars: N/A**

**Story Behind Scar: N/A**

**Relationship Status: Not Old Enough**

**Father: **Natsu Dragneel

**Mother:** Lucy Heartfilia

**Pet/Exceed:Not old enough (later to be explained)**

**Appearance summary (clothing if you didn't understand)** Red v-neck shirt with a pair of blue jeans

**Full Name: **Raziel Sarea Dragneel

**Age:****8**

**Date Of Birth:**February 28 X817

**Sex: **Female

**All Magic:** Angel of Darkness/ Apocalyptic Dragon Slayer

**Hair Color:**Originally blonde turned black with red tips due to magic

**Hair Length:** Shoulder length

**Eye Color: **Left ice blue Right purple

**Tattoos: N/A**

**Scars: N/A**

**Story Behind Scar:N/A**

**Relationship Status: Not Old Enough**

**Father: **Natsu Dragneel

**Mother:** Lucy Heartfilia

**Pet/Exceed:Not old enough (later to be explained)**

**Appearance summary (clothing if you didn't understand)** Black swan dress with thigh high black platform boots

**Full Name:**Lalia Nitika Dragneel

**Age:****5**

**Date Of Birth: **May 5 X820

**Sex: **Female

**All Magic:** God Slayer/Great Fairy Magic/Dragon Magic

**Hair Color:**Red

**Hair Length:** Shoulder length

**Eye Color: ** Red

**Tattoos: N/A**

**Scars: N/A**

**Story Behind Scar:N/A**

**Relationship Status: Not Old Enough**

**Father: **Natsu Dragneel

**Mother:** Lucy Heartfilia

**Pet/Exceed:Not old enough (later to be explained)**

**Appearance summary (clothing if you didn't understand)**Orange mini coctail dress with no back pink stockings and white bloodsplatter converse

**Full Name:** Lailah Eglantina Dragneel

**Age:****5**

**Date Of Birth: **May 5 X820

**Sex: **Female

**All Magic:** Fairy Slayer/Ethernon/Archive magic/Living magic

**Hair Color: **Gold

**Hair Length:** Shoulder length

**Eye Color: **Gold

**Tattoos: N/A**

**Scars: N/A**

**Story Behind Scar:N/A**

**Relationship Status: Not Old Enough**

**Father: **Natsu Dragneel

**Mother:** Lucy Heartfilia

**Pet/Exceed:Not old enough (later to be explained)**

**Appearance summary (clothing if you didn't understand)**Dress made out of angel wing feathers

**Full Name: **Layla Khaalida Dragneel

**Age:****5**

**Date Of Birth: **May 5 X820

**Sex: **Female

**All Magic:**Wolf Slayer/ Death Slayer/ Demon Slayer

**Hair Color: **Black

**Hair Length:** Shoulder length

**Eye Color: **Onyx

**Tattoos: N/A**

**Scars: N/A**

**Story Behind Scar:N/A**

**Relationship Status: Not Old Enough**

**Father: **Natsu Dragneel

**Mother:** Lucy Heartfilia

**Pet/Exceed:Not old enough (later to be explained)**

**Appearance summary (clothing if you didn't understand) ** White headband with white top hat attached with black feathers Black blood splatter dress


	11. Another Author's Note Gomin

**Hey minna sorry this isn't an update I know I have been pushing off the story lately but that is because the day I was goanna update I moved to Japan and I have been unable to re create my chapters 8-12 and I seem to have gotten sick I apologize for leaving you on a cliffhanger for a couple of weeks. I promise as soon as I get over this sickness there will be quite a few updates added but until then the doctor has ordered me on bed rest and I can't update a full chapter on my phone (right now it is hard enough to update this on my phone) but I promise when I get well and finish unpacking the first thing I will do is update a chapter. Also I would like to congratulate ****PrincessCarly28**** and ****Blue-Beat**** on their oc's they fit soo well with the plot they will make it into chapter nine (if I ever get there) and to update the other people on how they will appear here are there character's summary (P.S I know that Natsu and Lucy have a lot of kids but that will be explained soon.) well that's about it for this update Melodynii says bye.**

**Oc By PrincessCarly28**

**Oc By PrincessCarly28**

**Name: Reika Dragneel**

**Age: 19/20**

**Sex: Female**

**Magic: Celestial Dragonslayer Magic**

**Hair Color: Reddish-brown/dark pink**

**Hair Length: Shoulder length. Mostly styled in a messy ponytail**

**Eye color: brown/ hazel**

**Tatoos: N/A**

**Why: N/A**

**Scars: N/A**

**Relationship status: Single**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Father: Natsu Dragneel**

**Exceed/Pet: a small pink kitten named Starfire**

**Appearance: Wears Natsu's scarf, pink sweater and short skirt**

**_I would also like to note because of the same age grouping as Igneel that Reika will be Igneel's twin sister_**

**Oc By Blue-Beat**

**Name: Gail Roxford**

**Date Of Birth: March 5th X806**

**Sex: Female**

**Magic: Metal Dragon slayer**

**Hair Color: Blue**

**Hair length: spiky, ends at the waist**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Mother: Levy McGarden**

**Father: Gajeel Roxford**

**Relationship: Igneel's Girlfriend**

**That's all thank you for reading this and I will be closing the oc acceptance on June 3rd and if I don't have enough oc I will be unable to update until the prior week due to having to create the other Oc's here is what I need still**

Gruvia's kids # of oc's needed= 4 (One is gonna be Married to Nashi)

GaLe/Gajevy kids #of oc's neded = 2 (I have one already and I only want them to have 3)

Jerza kids # of oc's needed = anywhere from 2-7 (one group has to be twins) (and one is gonna be engaged to Zaniel)

**Thank you for reading this all the way through and I am sorry for so many author notes but the next update will be a chapter update for sure. Bye and thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 8

_**Nashi's POV **_

As Layla,Layla,Lalia,Aeronwen,Zaniel,I appeared in the past I heard my mother ask Raziel if she had any more siblings and I answered "Of course she does"

"Well this must be important for all of my children to come. What is it that is needed of me?"

"Mom we aren't all of your kids-"I was interrupted by a blinding purple light that changed into three people "Ok now all of us are here."

"Your kidding me I have 14 kids?"

"No mom you have 12 the other two are you children in law"

"Oh ok."

"Luce your not even effected by this?" Grandpa asked

"Why would she grandpa I know dad passed out but that doesn't mean mom has to."I said

"What do you mean?"mom asked as she turned around"How long has he been out?"

Everyone in the guild just sweatdroped no one was brave enough to answer so uncle Laxus answered "I think he passed out after Igneel introduced himself well not big Igneel as in Natsu's father but the other one."

Now it was Lucy's turn to sweet drop"Hey Laxus can you do me a favor and take Natsu to the infermery"

"Of course your highness"Laxus said as he bowed and picked up Natsu

"YOUR HIGHNESS!?"the guid shouted in protest

"Yes thank you Laxus I'll explain what is going on after Natsu wakes up but in the mean time would the people that just arrive tell me their place in the kingdom your full name and your powers"Mom said odiously getting annoyed.

"Of course I forgot my name is Nashi Teriel Dragoneel my place in the kingdom is the queen in training and my powers is Queen of the Relms"I said confidently

"Oh Hello. I am glad to see my kingdom is going to be in good hands and you said that I had children in law so I assume that you are married."


	13. MUST READ

**HEllO MINNA THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ. RIGHT NOW I AM WORKING ON A COLLABORATION STORY WITH ******* (I WANNA KEEP IT A SECRET TILL WE POST THE FIRST CHAPTER) AND I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES. I WILL BE POSTING A POLL TO CHOOSE WHAT TWO STORIES I WILL UPDATE AND WHEN I FINISH THE COLLABORATION STORY THE ONE I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON OR ONE OF THE TWO VOTED STORIES I WILL MOVE ON TO ANOTHER ONE OF MY POSTED HERE ARE THE OPTIONS PLEASE VOTE:)** **LAXUS'S MOTHER** **THE DAY THE MORTAL RETURNED TO BE QUEEN** **QUEEN LUCY'S HIDDEN POWER** **DRAGON PRINCESS** **QUEEN'S AWAKENING ** **THE DAY MY LIFE CHANGED FOREVER (HIATIS REMOVED)**


	14. Another Authors Note

_**Hey Minna sorry I haven't been updating and I will start by doing a New chapter for all of my stories and welcome to the family New readers I hope all of you are well and in good health I myself just got released from the hospital oh and my birthday was last week so now I'm sixteen anyway like I was saying expect a new chapter by no,later than Thursday morning chow my cherry blossoms **_


End file.
